


Дневник извращенца 2

by ElenaQueen



Series: Дневник извращенца [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaQueen/pseuds/ElenaQueen
Summary: Привет всем, кто это читает. Откуда я знаю, что вы это читаете? Все очень просто: ВЫ - ЛЮБОПЫТНЫЕ КОЗЛЫ, которые лезут своими неугомонными глазенками в мою никого не касающуюся личную жизнь! Думали, я не узнаю о том, что кто-то прочел мой дневник? Вы, мать вашу, очень ошибались и теперь, дабы угомонить ваши похотливые озабоченные мыслишки с догадками о нашем с Джи будущем, я решил сделать вам небольшой подарочек из чувства солидарности ко всем извращенцам, которые это увидят...





	Дневник извращенца 2

 

 

### ПРОЛОГ

Привет всем, кто это читает. А я знаю, что это кто-то читает! Спросите, откуда? Я отвечу. Да потому что ВЫ ВСЕ, ЗАСРАНЦЫ, прочли мой дневник! А значит, и это послание сейчас видите. Думали, я не узнаю? Ха-ха-ха! Я все знаю.

Начну с того, что недавно, просматривая всякие прикольные мемчики в интернете, я наткнулся на один сайт. И каково было мое удивление, когда я нашел там свои записи шестилетней давности. Дело в том, что я где-то потерял свой дневник пару лет назад и тут, значит, он всплывает на каком-то порно сайте, где пишут про беременных мужиков! И я подумал: а причем здесь я? Я же вроде пока не беременный и с Джерардом мы предохранялись… раньше. А в любом случае это невозможно. Так с какой стати кому-то выкладывать мой дневник на всеобщее обозрение? Там же вроде ничего особенного-то и не написано?

Получается, что некая Елена Конни, Кунни, ой Куинни, короч, вы поняли, просто выложила его в качестве своего произведения, сплагиатила, вернее, и наслаждалась лучами славы за мой счет! Я сказал себе: хрена с два, я этого так не оставлю! Найду эту сучку и повыдергиваю все волосенки из ее плагиаторской головешки! Но тут мне на глаза попались комментарии. Люди так волновались, переживали за меня, и я решил: эх, так уж и быть, в конце концов, если бы не Кунни, никто бы не узнал о мелком засранце по имени Фрэнк Айеро и не рыдал, читая мой дневник, переживая все это время за судьбу его обладателя.

Вот поэтому я и решил преподнести вам подарок и поведать о всех значимых для меня событиях, которые произошли за эти шесть лет. Ну и отправить Кунни. Пусть только попробует это не выложить! Волосенки повыдергиваю!

### Глава 1

Когда рядом с тобой находится такой потрясающий мужчина, как Джерард Артур Уэй, — время пролетает мгновенно, оставляя лишь множество прекрасных воспоминаний, а тебе все мало и мало, хочется большего и помножить это все на тысячу раз, хочется целой вечности, тогда-то ты и понимаешь, что такое — наслаждаться каждым днем, каждой минутой, секундой в объятиях любимого человека. Даже если этот человек — мастер по выносу мозга из вашей бедной головушки…

***

После того, как я стал официальным парнем Джерарда многое в моей жизни изменилось. Я стал взрослее, увереннее в себе, умнее и красивее. Но самое главное — у меня был Джи-Джинн, который исполнял все мои желания: жареная курочка, салатик с майонезиком, шоколадный тортик, томатный супик, пирог с креветками и многое-многое другое… Моему мистеру Уэю следовало бы стать поваром, а не преподавателем, но что ж тут поделаешь, долг зовет. Джерард обожает учить детей. Обожает… на мою голову. Сколько нравоучений я выслушал за эти шесть лет — вам и не снилось! То ему не нравится постоянно торчащая рубашка из моих штанов, ну, блять, извините, что у меня не было сил заправить ее получше после того крышесносного минета, что он мне устроил в туалете одного ресторана, то я, видите ли, неправильно выражаюсь:

— Не «жрать», Фрэнк, а «кушать». Я хочу кушать. Повтори…

То ему не нравится, как лежат мои волосы, и он начинает вылизывать их словно какая-то мама-кошка прямо на людях, то этому недостилисту взбредет в голову заштопать все дырки на моих джинсах.

— Раз ты их так любишь, Фрэнки, так уж и быть, я не стану выкидывать этот истасканный ужас, но это не значит, что я позволю тебе светить своей голой задницей на людях!

Подумаешь, не очень уж и большие там дырочки. И это сейчас модно, вообще-то! Но разве мистера-бабулю-Уэя можно убедить в обратном?

Короче, заебал уже. В такие моменты я обычно дуюсь и делаю все назло. Бесит!

Как-то раз, когда Джи заехал за мной в школу, он прямо при ребятах, в глазах которых я был супер крутым перцем, стал вытирать мне лицо. Да-да-да! Вы все правильно поняли! Этот «папашечка» достал из нагрудного карманчика своего пиджачка носовой платочек, послюнявил его и принялся тереть мне уголки губ и подбородок, приговаривая:

— Ну, Фрэнки, ты только посмотри на себя! Это что, шоколад? Ты же не ребенок, пора уже следить за собой. Только посмотри на это. Ай-я-яй, Фрэнки, ай-я-яй!

При всем при этом он цокал и постоянно возмущался моей неряшливости. Что сказать? Пацаны смызнули с горизонта с красными, разрывающимися от смеха, рожами, а на следующий день подбегали ко мне с непонятно откуда взявшимися носовыми платками и лезли ими в лицо:

— Ай-я-яй, Фрэнки, ай-я-яй!

Но продлился их «флэшмоб» недолго, до второго урока, а точнее до первого пострадавшего от «холосего мальчика, холосего».

После этого случая я устроил забастовку. Отлучил Джерарда от секса на неделю. О чем я тогда думал? На второй день у меня началась такая жесткая ломка, что я опять изнасиловал бедного Джерардушку во сне. Конечно, он проснулся и, подмяв меня под себя, лишь посмеялся и засопел. Ненавижу… котеночка.

Помню, как-то я заявился к Уэю на работу и решил порадовать любимого небольшим минетиком под его учительским столом. Естественно, как вы наверное догадались, стоило Фрэнку Айеро взять в рот член, дверь аудитории тут же отворилась и на пороге появился директор заведения, который, слава тебе, Господи, меня не заметил.

Хочу отметить, что это был самый длинный и мучительный разговор Джерарда со своим начальником, так как я даже и не собирался останавливаться, высосав Джи до последней капли. Мистер Эловатти отправил тогда Джерарда в оплачиваемый отпуск, ладно хоть скорую не вызвал.

Все шло своим чередом. Свидания, конфеты, цветы, мягкие плюшевые мишки, и мне было все равно, что Джерард не девчонка: делать приятное любимому человеку — мой смысл жизни. Уэй это очень ценил и радовался подаркам, но это не мешало ему каждый раз напоминать, что это лишнее и он не четырнадцатилетняя девочка и бла-бла-бла, дальше я его не слушал, а шел в очередной валентиновый магаз за копилкой в виде сердечка…

Но вскоре случилась настоящая катастрофа — моя мама застукала нас с Джерардом во время… а-а-а кхм… во время полового акта на ее кровати. А че? Моя кушетка такая узкая, что на ней не больно-то и разойдешься. А я люблю простор!

Джи вначале был против и предлагал поехать к нему, но терпеть не было сил, и я затащил его в спальню матери, толкнул на кровать и в мгновение ока, как гимнаст-парашютист, выпрыгнул из штанов, заставив брови Джи так высоко заползти на лоб, что они скрылись за темной слипшейся от пота челкой.

Расстегнув ширинку его джинс, я выдал дубль два и присосался к его члену. Черт, это вкуснее всего, что мой любимый Джерардушка готовит, а готовит он охуенно, даже не сомневайтесь. Так вот представили теперь, какой на вкус его хуй? Самая лучшая вкусняшка на свете!

Хорошенько увлажнив возбужденный орган слюной, я уселся на Джи поудобнее и стал погружать его в себя. Смазка? Растяжка? О чем вы?! Вся эта ерунда для слабаков! Мне нравится пожестче. Только хардкор! Только рок-н-ролл!

В таком темпе прошло достаточно времени, чтобы мой мозг улетел далеко и надолго. Я так увлекся, что подпрыгивая и периодически раскачиваясь на Джерарде, не расслышал шум в прихожей… Это была мама. Она забыла свой сотовый и вернулась домой! Заходит, значит, в свою комнату, а там ее любименький сыночек скачет на члене неизвестного взрослого мужика с криками:

— О да, Джи! Глубже, глубже, я хочу почувствовать твою сперму в себе. Да-а-а… кончи в меня, детка, давай, давай, давай… а-а-а!

А дальше Джерард кончает в меня, я на Джерарда, сперма фонтаном летит на чистое мамино покрывало, на подушки, на белую рубашку Джи, его подбородок… в общем, это было неловко даже для меня. Маман грохнулась в обморок, и мы потом минут пятнадцать приводили ее в себя холодной водой. Слава Богу, мне тогда уже исполнилось восемнадцать и предъявить претензии к Джи никто не имел права.

Мама расстроилась. Единственный сын в семье — и такая подлянка. Она возненавидела Уэя. Мы около года бились и отстаивали свою любовь. В конечном итоге, ей пришлось смириться, но у ее благословения было одно условие — мама пожелала, чтобы мы с Джерардом обвенчались.

 

#### Примечание к части

В ожидании продолжения можете пока почитать Вора: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7260146

 

Главные герои которого прототипы Джи и Фро)

>

### Глава 2

Когда Бэндит узнала о том, что ее отец решил вступить в брак с ее сверстником, как, вы думаете, она отреагировала? Отреклась от отца? Уехала к матери? Разбила мне нос? Неа! Эта сумасшедшая начала визжать и прыгать на месте, как свихнувшийся кенгуру, с воплями, которые даже ее собственный отец не мог разобрать и с закатившимися глазами. Это у нее в папочку, точно вам говорю. Кажется, она пищала что-то про то, что очень рада, что ждала этого с самого (ага) нашего знакомства и еще что-то про жареную индейку, но, кажется, мне просто послышалось.

Джерард же как будто ушел в себя. Неделю он пребывал где-то в своих мыслях, пока я не вытащил его наружу. Оказалось, что он переживал из-за того, что я, якобы, должен был подумать, будто его заставляют выходить за меня замуж, хотя это не так, и он планировал стать моим мужем, как только моя учеба в колледже закончится. Но я успокоил его тем, что на сто процентов уверен в его чувствах ко мне и никогда так не думал об этом. Он спросил меня, откуда во мне столько уверенности, а я ответил, что понял это тогда, когда на мой восемнадцатый день рождения тот притащился ко мне домой — с гипсом на одной руке и тортиком в другой — из травматологии, в которую попал, собственно, из-за одного придурка по имени Фрэнк Айеро. Мой мелкий мозг решил, что будет забавным поцеловать Уэя взасос перед двумя дерущимися друг с другом парнями, типа берите пример, мальчики, хватить драться, давайте целоваться. А эти два полуумка, вместо того чтобы перестать пиздить друг друга и взявшись за ручки, как я себе представлял, уйти в закат, дружненько так отпиздили нас. Что ж, зато помирились.

Так вот… Джерарду сломали руку, а я обошелся всего лишь ушибом бедра, получив его, падая на асфальт, когда Джерард оттолкнул меня назад и принял весь «огонь» на себя. Для меня это был очень поучительный урок на всю оставшуюся жизнь. До сих пор гложет чувство вины из-за своего долбоебизма. Какой же я был тогда придурок!

Ну, короче, этот Камикадзе-Уэй сбежал из больницы на мой день рождения, который я решил не справлять в наказание за свое ебанатство, и влез ко мне в комнату через окно, на второй этаж, с тортиком в руках. Как он это провернул, для меня до сих пор остается загадкой.

Именно тогда я и понял, что этот человек по-настоящему меня любит. И именно тогда понял и я, что действительно сильно и безразмерно люблю его.

Мои воспоминания успокоили Джерарда, и все наконец вошло в свое русло.

***

Я не хочу описывать, как мы готовились к свадьбе, потому что это была самая скучнейшая вещь на свете. Помню только, как мама бегала и кудахтала вместе с Бэндит по поводу каких-то цветочков и рюшечек для тортика. Вот нахрена тортику рюшечки? Я не понимаю. Потом Джерард — тоже, блять, хорош — весь день заставил меня сидеть в долбанном магазине «Все для сраков», тьфу ты, то есть «Все для фраков», хотя я лучше бы в секс-шопе потусовался. А через пару дней наш заказ его не устроил, и опять мы проторчали полдня в примерочной этого тошнотворного магазина. Еще консультант, душечка, нахуй, мальчик-блять-зайчик, глазенками своими голубыми хлопал и Джерарда за задницу оп-оп, лапал, короче. Я ему: «Охуел, дрочила», а он типа: «Вы что? Я мерки снимаю. Извините, но без этого никак». Никак так никак — получил в пятак. Ох, от Уэя мне тогда попало! Столько выложился за компенсацию… Мы так разругались, думал все — не будет никакой свадьбы, но, слава Богу, Бэн нас помирила. Нафига ей этот театральный колледж, Бэндит нужно было на психотерапевта, как мне, идти. Хоть списывать давала бы.

А вот когда о свадьбе узнали родители и младший тридцати восьми летний брат Джерарда, Майки, тут и началась катастрофа. Они же тоже не знали, что Уэй — гей, Бэн им пизданула, и вся семейка приперлась на смотрины ко мне домой. У мамы тогда появился повседневный хахаль, и все вдруг решили, что он мой отец.

Хочу отметить — эти ребята меня очень удивили тем, что были совершенно не против новообразовавшейся нетрадиционной ориентации их сына. По-моему, они были даже рады: похоже, Линдси Баллато, бывшая жена Джи, вытрепала им все нервы.

Приехала эта семейка к нам втайне от Джерарда. И, значит, маминому мужику говорит: «У нас купец — у вас товар, то есть у вас купец, а у нас… а пофиг, короче… э-э-э Фрэнчика мы как родненького примем, мальчик он вроде хороший, внучка много о нем рассказывала… ». На этом моменте мне захотелось выйти прогуляться… в окно. Что Бэндит могла им обо мне рассказать?! Как я натягивал презерватив на голову в старшей школе во время урока анатомии или как писал в аквариум с рыбками в кабинете химии, когда перепил бурды, что на этом самом уроке и выхимичил? Я раскраснелся. «Ресторан оплатим как подарок молодоженам, а вы можете ни о чем не беспокоиться, главное сыночка хорошо подготовьте», — продолжали Уэи, а мне тогда подумалось совершенно не то, что скорее всего имели в виду родители Джерарда. В моей извращенной голове стали появляться картинки, как мамин ухажёр делает мне депиляцию ног, рук, подмышек и, конечно же, мошонки, а после берет банку с вазелином, клизму, синие резиновые перчатки и… ну-у-у, я думаю, дальше вы уже поняли, что выдало мое неугомонное воображение.

Потом Уэи напоили Марка до зеленых соплей и пришла мама; в отличие от меня и её мужика, ей удалось объяснить новоявленным родственничкам, что он не мой отец, а мой отец сейчас живет в другом городе, но на свадьбу обязательно приедет. «Там и познакомитесь», — выдала мама и выпроводила гостей за дверь. Конечно, те ведь сожрали за два часа все запасы нашего холодильника на месяц.

На следующий день, когда Джерард наводил порядок на своих многочисленных полочках с фигурками супергероев, я спросил, нет ли у него русских корней? Он не ответил, только почему-то подальше задвинул одну из фигурок какой-то супергероини в виде красной овальной бабы с круглой мордой и румяными щеками.

### Глава 3

День свадьбы.

На улице стоял июнь. Было тепло, солнышко приятно припекало, птички пели, а по асфальту текли небольшие ручейки прошедшего дождя. Спросите, что может испортить такой замечательный день? А я отвечу: пищевая аллергия! Пищевая аллергия от гребаного кунжутного пирога, что я съел на днях. Блять, лучше бы у меня был понос, чем эта хрень! Отсиделся бы тихонечко в туалете, просрался и го замуж, так нет! Фрэнку пока-еще-и-скорее-всего-навсегда Айеро нужно было покрыться большими красными пятнами в такой знаменательный день! Бэндит, правда, пыталась запудрить их своей косметикой, но от этого мое лицо становилось еще безобразнее. Как меня дразнили в младшей школе? Правильно — Фрэнкинштейн! Мэтт Даллас, маленький говнюк, сейчас бы от души поржал, увидев мою рожу.

Все гости уже были в церкви, а я сидел, как идиот, в своей комнате и чихал пудрой Бэндит в лицо. Через час приехал Джерард. Краснющий, со взъерошенными волосами и бешеными глазами, он ворвался в спальню, распахнув дверь с ноги. Вот бы не подумал, что этот интеллигентный мужчина на такое способен. Когда он увидел пятнистого Франкенштейна, сидящего рядом с его дочерью на кровати и чешущего лицо, Уэй вдруг обмяк. Облегченно вздохнув, он вытер пот со лба и нежно мне улыбнулся.

Дальше… точно не скажу… кажется, у кого-то была истерика и кто-то пытался отменить свадьбу, но кто-то другой его успокоил и объяснил, что все будет хорошо и мы справимся. Только вот кто это был, не припомню.

А потом произошло то, что вам даже в самых романтических грезах бы не привиделось: Джерард взял косметичку Бэндит с алыми тенями и нанес их себе на лицо в точности копируя мой «мейкап». Тогда я еще раз убедился в том, что лучше этого мужчины в мире просто не существует.

Мы, наконец, добрались до церкви. Два пятнистых человека во фраках, выглядящие словно актеры, сбежавшие со съемочной площадки фильма «Ночь живых мертвецов» и улыбающиеся до ушей, как придурки из психушки.

Все были в шоке, кроме Бэндит. Та светилась, как звездочка, подавая нам кольца у алтаря, а святой отец подавился слюной, стоило мне подмигнуть ему и почесать свой сосок, чтобы он наконец разрешил мне поцеловать Джерарда. Блять, кажется аллергия и до туда добралась.

И вот перед вами мистер Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй! Счастливый и по уши влюбленный придурок с самым красивым мужчиной на Земле в руках, а точнее на руках. Да, Джи схватил меня, как какую-то девчонку-молодоженку и помчался к выходу из церкви на всех парах. Его красные пятна на лице стали еще краснее, когда уже на парковке возле машины нас остановил чей-то родственник под два метра ростом и, взяв обоих за шкирку, словно мама-кошка — нашкодивших котят, потащил к лимузину, на котором мы должны были, по идее, отправиться в ресторан. Но дело в том, что у нас был план — сбежать с вечеринки сразу в отель и провести не только брачную ночь, но и день, а потом еще и утро.

Джерард сказал, что его родственнички — большие дебоширы и им противопоказано пить, но даже после очередного погрома в гостях, где обязательно присутствует шведский стол, Уэи не останавливаются и празднуют, празднуют даже, черт возьми, закрытый кредит в банке.

Поэтому, чтобы не быть свидетелем очередного апокалипсиса, мы с Джи договорились сбежать сразу после венчания, но мистер Уидрих — кузен жены двоюродного брата отца Джерарда, не дал воплотиться нашим планам в жизнь.

Прибыв в самый шикарнейший ресторан нашего города, который, в принципе, не отличался от других практически ничем, кроме большого зала для танцев со множеством зеркал и стоящими около них длинными столами со всякими вкусностями (типа ешьте люди добрые и поглядывайте — не застряло ли у вас что-нибудь в зубах), мы наслушались уже к тому времени кучи поздравлений и пожеланий.

Дональд Уэй расцеловал меня в обе щеки, даже несмотря на красные аллергические пятна, а может у него просто были проблемы со зрением, ведь он единственный, кроме Бэндит, кто не удивился пародии женихов на всех жертв неудачного пилинга лица. Донна Уэй вместе с моей матерью расплакалась, обнимая нас, а после они обе побежали к столу, который уже давно накрыли. А вот мой отец, Фрэнк Энтони Айеро-старший, просто убил нас с Джерардом, сказав:

— Поздравляю, поздравляю, мальчик мой. Какой ты уже стал, эх, ты прости отца, ты же уже совсем взрослый, понимать должен, что мы с твоей матерью просто не сошлись. Но надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо будет, навечно, как говорится. Только вот я не пойму, почему невеста во фраке, а не в свадебном платье? Это модно что ли нынче у молодежи? Очень странно. Высокую, конечно, ты девушку нашел, Фрэнки, и такую… ну… габаритную, но сердцу же не прикажешь, да сынок?

Мы уж не стали ему объяснять, что к чему, пусть лучше и дальше радуется, внуков ждет.

Но это, как оказалось, не самое стремное, что могло произойти. Сразу же после танца молодоженов и выслушиваний пошлейших тостов про гомосексуальный секс, младший брат Джерарда решил украсть «невесту» на танец. И нет, не Джерарда!

Хочу заметить, что его брат был выше Джи и, следовательно, намного длиннее меня. А медленный танец — это такая штука, когда партнеры прижимаются друг к другу практически вплотную и наслаждаются музыкой. Только вот наслаждения этот танец мне ни в коей мере не приносил и дело было не в музыке, а в том, что левый сосок младшего брата Джи постоянно норовил залезть мне в рот прямо через его рубашку! Как только я не уворачивался, Майки прижимал меня к себе все сильнее и сильнее, как сука — непослушного щенка к сиське, чтобы напоить собачьим молоком.

Это пытка закончилась где-то на двадцать четвертой минуте моих душевных и физических страданий, я засекал. Черт, я даже со свои мужем так долго не танцевал, да и не успел, ведь медляк закончился, и вся орава из неожиданно напившихся до зеленых человечков гостей пустилась в пляс. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что имел в виду Джерард, когда говорил об апокалипсисе в виде своих родственничков. Но как им удалось заразить бешенством мою занудную семейку, я искренне не понимал.

Джи настоятельно порекомендовал мне ничего не пить и не есть из рук его брата. Так что я вместе с ним употреблял только шампанское и проверенные Джерардом салатики, как оказалось, не зря.

Миссис Лэмбич, папина троюродная сестра, запрыгнула на спину двоюродному дяде Джерарда, мистеру Моргану, и с криком «Ю-ху!» они полетели в построенную моей мамой пирамиду из стульев, в то время, когда муж миссис Лэмбич сморкался в белоснежную скатерть с голубыми рюшечками и похрюкивал от смеха.

Брат Джи, видимо, не натанцевался со мной и кружил в объятиях свою жену, Кристин, причем в прямом смысле кружил. Ее ноги, парящие параллельно полу, сбивали прямо в аут других гостей, проходящих в тот момент мимо, ну, пытающихся пройти. Повезло только тем, кто был на приличном расстоянии от этой юлы-убийцы, или тому, кто уже был не в состоянии передвигаться на своих двоих и ползком пытался преодолеть расстояние от столика с напитками до туалета и обратно.

Кто-то выл, считая, видимо, что ведет серьезный политический диалог, кто-то пытался подпеть колонкам музыкального центра, в котором крутился саундтрек к Титанику. Я тогда еще подумал, что эта песня очень четко олицетворяет безумие, которое здесь творится. В фильме люди тоже кричали, орали, плакали и пытались друг друга выжить со своей территории или наоборот, занять чужую и орать, как сумасшедший, на ней. Кто-то заставил официантов притащить наш огромный свадебный торт и с разбегу нырнул в него, заглотив при этом целый кусок, подавившись и чуть не отправившись на тот свет, благо моя мама умеет делать искусственное дыхание рот в рот. Ой мама-мама…

Миссис Уэй же решила устроить стриптиз у незамеченного мной ранее шеста возле барной стойки. Вот как будто специально ее муж выбрал именно этот ресторан! Да-да-да, ведь этот пожилой мужчина сидел перед своей дамой на коленях и пытался засунуть в трусики жены стодолларовые купюры. А бедный фотограф старался еще как-то заснять творящийся балаган.

На этом моменте я закрыл Джерарду глаза, когда он начал медленно открывать от пережитого шока рот и оседать со стула на пол. Я схватил его за талию и без палева вытащил на улицу, где мы, вроде как, смогли прийти в себя, но тут из ресторана выскочил брат кузена маминого ухажера и вцепился мне в руку с криком «Вот они! Я их поймал! Сюда! Сюда! Тащите белую простынь! Я их поймал!» Услышав приближающийся пьяный ор за дверьми этого теперь адского места, Джерард, быстро сориентировавшись, врезал глашатаю промеж глаз, тот выпустил меня из рук и медленно упал прямо в руки вырвавшейся на волю толпе. У нас было пять секунд, чтобы добежать до машины и покинуть обитель зла, но стоило Джи завести мотор, как толпа окружила все пути к отступлению и начала раскачивать машину, пытаясь при этом разбить окна. С криками «Давай, мальчики, брачная ночь» и еще что-то о неблагодарных детях они налегли на машину, как зомбаки из сериала про ходячих. Я так понял из всего вышекрикнутого, что они собирались наблюдать за нашей брачной ночью, чтоб, так сказать, удостовериться в засвидетельствовании брака. Если бы не пожарная машина, проезжающая в тот момент мимо, не знаю, чем бы это все закончилось.

Спасатели тут же вникли в весь трагизм ситуации и потушили разбушевавшуюся толпу из шланга. Но только на пару минут. Придя в себя, гости, а точнее безумцы, клацая зубами, полезли к пожарникам и теперь уже их машина была полностью оккупирована нашими кровожадными родственничками. Не собираясь и дальше наблюдать это душераздирающее зрелище — вопящих мужчин в касках и орущих на них в ответ мокрых людей — Джерард дал по газам и под скандирования моей группы поддержки: «Гони! Гони! Гони!», мы смотались с этого проклятого места, а на заднем фоне этому бесчинствующему беспределу подыгрывала, словно заезженная пластинка, песня Селин Дион, разносившаяся из ресторана по всему кварталу.

Эх, а ведь нам с Джи так и не удалось попробовать торт на собственной, мать ее, свадьбе. Прав был Джерард, когда хотел сбежать сразу после церемонии. Как же он был прав…

### Глава 4

Когда ты становишься чьим-то мужем, то чувствуешь себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Ведь рядом с тобой твоя половинка, которой будет не так уж и просто теперь сбежать. Конечно, я даже и не сомневался в любви Джерарда ко мне, но мысль, что теперь мы по-настоящему одно целое, заставляла меня ощущать себя самым удачливым сукиным сыном в мире.

Не буду в подробностях описывать, как мы провели нашу брачную ночь, скажу одно — нужно было прихватить пожарных с собой, потому что пламя, которое разгорелось на нашей кровати в роскошном гостиничном номере шикарнейшего отеля, не угасало до самого утра.

Мы провели в постели еще пару дней, а потом пришлось вернуться в реальный мир, так как Джерарду нужно было возвращаться на работу, а мне — на учебу. С трудом, но нам удалось отлипнуть друг от друга и вернуться домой.

Моя мама поставила условия, что я могу ночевать у Уэев, но перееду к ним только после свадьбы. Поэтому сразу после колледжа я поехал домой за вещами. Мама была там. По-видимому, она прогуляла работу, хотя возвращаясь утром домой, я ее не заметил. Бедняжку мучило жуткое похмелье и та забыла совершенно все, что произошло на свадьбе, ну, и что она собственно там творила.

Через пару недель нам прислали фотографии с нашего торжества любви, но это торжество скорее походило на свистопляску бесов, вышедших из ада и решивших полакомиться человеческой пищей. Господи, вы не представляете, что было на этих фотографиях. Я думал, что самым ужасным будут два пятнистых танцующих жениха с глупыми лыбами (мы что, с Джерардом действительно выглядим рядом друг с другом так ржачно?), но это была ошибка. Самым ужасным было то, как выглядели гости, которые, будто стадо бешеных баранов и овец из тупорылого фильма «Паршивая овца», ели, пили, танцевали, на гармошечке играли. Ага-ага, видимо, когда женихи сбежали с собственной свадьбы, эти аборигены продолжали тусу и, разобравшись с пожарными, решили прогуляться по городу.

Непонятно откуда взявшаяся гармонь стала для алконавтов чем-то вроде Кольца Всевластия и внесла раздор в сплоченную, как я думал, команду. На фотографии, где моя милая, миниатюрная и добродушная мамочка вырывает золотой зуб мужу сестры кузена двоюродной тетушки Джерарда, чтобы купить на него этот музыкальный инструмент, на котором она, собственно, играть-то и не умеет, я выключил компьютер и решил, что займусь распечатыванием фотографий для нашего семейного альбома завтра или послезавтра, или на следующей неделе, но точно не в этом месяце.

Мысленно усмехнувшись, я понял, что на сто процентов уверен в том, что Линда Айеро, увидев фотографии со свадьбы своего сына, испытает весь спектр чувств главных героев фильма «Мальчишник в Вегасе».

Как позже выяснилось, брат Джерарда притащил на нашу свадьбу какой-то сомнительный напиток японского происхождения, который он раздобыл у неких монахов или самураев, хрен знает. Почти два литра этой бурды и вылакали наши гости, позабыв при этом угостить самих женихов, хотя Майки пытался плеснуть мне что-то в стакан с соком, но получил от своего старшего брата по лбу — хорошее, видать, было пойло. Джерард сказал, что тот каждый раз достает что-то новое и спаивает всех гостей на праздники. Ну спасибо, блять, братишка! Даже страшно представить, как он праздновал собственную свадьбу! Джи только сказал, что не может раскрыть эту семейную тайну. Он дал клятву, как и все жертвы дьявольской церемонии, которым не посчастливилось оказаться гостями, свидетелями, прохожими, копами или сантехниками в тот кошмарный и роковой для всего человечества день. Даже фотографий не сохранилось. Ну и слава Богу, моя психика такого бы точно не выдержала.

### Глава 5

Если вы довольно хорошо знаете Фрэнки Уэя — значит вас совершенно не удивит то, что в собственный медовый месяц он вляпался в очередные гребаное дерьмо…

Начиналось, как ни странно, все очень даже хорошо. Месяц нашей с Джи любви мы провели на острове Франции — Бора-Бора — в Тихом океане. Мои отец с матерью преподнесли нам туристическую путевку на этот прекрасный остров и зарезервировали номер в пятизвездочном отеле, как подарок на свадьбу. В путевке говорилось: все включено, все без ограничений. Мы тогда еще очень обрадовались этому пункту «без ограничений», но вот если бы знали чем обернется безграничность нашего времяпровождения — отсиделись бы в номере отеля весь брачный месяцок.

Нежное солнце, чистый воздух, пение птиц, живописная природа, старинные храмы, горы и экзотическая еда. На экскурсии по острову нам поведали о деревне Фаантуи, где раньше жили вожди полинезийцев и о руинах военно-морской базы, построенной американцами во время войны с японцами. Джи хотел еще понырять с аквалангом в мысе Тупитупити, но кое-кто устроил истерику, ведь ему говорили, что там можно встретить проплывающих мимо акул. Хотя меня и заверяли, что это безопасно и они не переберутся за перегородку, но как самый большой фанат фильма «Челюсти», я не собирался расставаться со своими карликовыми ножками, как бы я их не ненавидел. А когда Джерард решил поплавать там в одиночку, пришлось устроить небольшую сцену с обмороком в стиле Элизабет Суонн из Пиратов Карибского моря. Со словами: «Боже, как жарко» и «нечем дышать», я проделал что-то вроде пируэта и грохнулся морской звездой наземь. Да, знаю, это так по по-женски, но в спасении своей любви от зубов подводного чудовища все способы хороши.

Накупавшись, назагоравшись, объевшись, налазавшись по всему острову и познакомившись со множеством людей, которые очень даже неплохо базарили по-английски, мы решили воспользоваться одним из пунктов путевки в это райское место — прокатиться на катере. Оказалось, что Джерард знал о подарке на свадьбу и заранее прошел курсы по вождению. Ему выдали права на управление этим небольшим судном и, взяв его в аренду, мы отправились в плаванье.

Почти каждый день я и Джи наслаждались друг другом под голубыми небесами в открытом океане. Это было потрясающе. Я мог орать от удовольствия, как говорилось в путевке, «без ограничений» и без надоедливых соседей. До береговой охраны же мои визги и завывания не доходили, так что мы отрывались на полную катушку, до одного момента…

Как-то, перед очередным выходом, я ждал в каюте катера у причала, когда Джи вернется из номера (он забыл там свои солнечные очки), и похоже задремал, а проснувшись, оказался в открытом океане, один, с разряженным телефоном, без зарядки, но зато с небольшой провизией, которую мы успели перенести из отеля. Как так вышло — хрен знает, но факт остается фактом: я попал!

Являясь абсолютным нубом в корабельных делах, я совершенно не понимая, как пользоваться этой штуковиной и гребаным компасом, решил заглушить мотор, бросить якорь и ждать спасателей, чтобы не ухудшить свое положение и не заплыть еще дальше. И, как назло, сигнальная ракета не сработала: видимо, механизм был сломан, не знаю; я все перепробовал, но так ничего и не вышло. Проплавав в Тихом океане около двух дней и съев все запасы, я уже не надеялся на чудо, но оно, ни с того ни с сего, произошло. На горизонте появилось судно, которое, как я думал, должно было меня спасти, но, оказалось, глубоко заблуждался. Небольшой покоцанный катерок прибуксовался впритык к моему и я «принял гостей».

Это были гребаные пираты! Да-да-да! В моем воображении пираты всегда имели бомжеватый вид, длинные бороды, шляпы, крюки, повязки на глазах и по попугаю на каждом плече, но как же реальность отличалась от исторических фильмов, которых я, похоже, пересмотрел.

Пятеро поджарых загорелых молодых мужчин в одних плавках запрыгнули на борт, приставили пушку к голове и скрутили мне руки за спиной, связав их веревкой и при этом что-то крича на своем французском. Они обшарили каюту и все наши вещи. А потом, так и не найдя ничего ценного, собрались смотаться. Это затронуло мою оскорбившуюся честь и достоинство до глубины души. Я разорался на на этих, мать их, топ-моделей по-французски, как поломойщица на постоянно мусорящихся малолеток, только швабры не хватало.

Мужчины только отмахнулись, как от назойливой мухи, не удосужившись даже освободить мои бедные руки. И вдруг один из них, самый молодой, остановился, осмотрел меня с ног до головы и по-английски спросил: «Как тебя, говоришь, зовут?» Короче оказалось, что эти мега-аппетитные секси-пираты являлись не только хулиганами, бандитами, ворами и стриптизерами, но и активными членами ЛГБТ сообщества. А благодаря своей тираде о безумных плебеях, которые портят мне медовый месяц и вместо того, чтобы помочь вернуться к своему мужу — связывают и бросают в этом гребаном, надоевшем за все проведенное в нем время, океане, я растопил сердце англоговорящего француза, который тут же передал все мои слова друзьям. Те вдруг заулыбались и, освободив мне руки, начали хлопать по спине и лезть целоваться. Конечно, я сопротивлялся как мог, но их это только смешило. Кто-то полапал меня за зад своими волосатыми ручищами, кто-то — за яйца, и когда я уже решил, что изнасилования не избежать, они о чем-то громко разорались, а потом в мгновения ока разбежались кто куда. Один из них сел за штурвал нашего с Джи катера и тот тронулся с места, следуя за пиратским судном. Франсуа (который знал английский) потом сказал, чтобы я не беспокоился, хоть его парни и нетрадиционной ориентации, но в институт брака свято верят и чтут. Сказал, что всех и его самого очень растрогала моя история и они просто спорили кто меня повезет. Скажите-ка, странные эти лягушатники, да?!

Примерно через часа два с половиной я увидел знакомые очертания острова, но мы не доплыли до причала. Мне посоветовали оставаться на месте и просто ждать береговой охраны, а чтобы у нас с мужем не было неприятностей и незапланированных допросов от местных жандармов, оставить в секрете эту судьбоносную встречу. Я кивнул. Парни, напоследок вдоволь натискались с моей шокированной тушкой и уплыли в закат. Вот ж гребаные гетерофобы! Будь я натуралом, так бы и подох где-нибудь в Тихом океане.

Не прошло и получаса, как за мной отправили моторные лодки и ссадили с этого злоебучего катера, отдав в руки муженька. Я сказал, как мы и договорились с парнями, что уснул, когда катер увез меня хрен знает куда и только через пару дней смог разобраться в управлении. Джи поднял на уши всех местных жандармов, которые были ничем не лучше наших ленивых полицейских Нью-Джерси и поиски шли, однако, похоже, где-то не там. Французы оправдались тем, что в Тихом океане есть такое место, которое можно сразу и не разглядеть — оно как будто зеркально отражает остальной горизонт, блокируя тем самым настоящую точку обзора. Похоже, в это заколдованное место я и попал, поэтому меня целых два дня не могли никак отыскать, хотя катер находился не так уж и далеко.

Джи поседел. Серьезно! Когда я его увидел и бросился в объятия своего любимого, мне сразу попала на глаза белая прядь волос на виске. Мы рыдали, словно детсадовские сопляки. От мужа я скрывать ничего не стал и рассказал ему все как было.

Вскоре Джи перекрасился в платинового блондина. Все были в восторге, но я-то знал, почему он это сделал и потому часто гладил его по жестким обесцвеченные волосам.

### Глава 6

После романтично-драматичного медового месяца, который сблизил нас мужем еще больше, мы вернулись домой, и как вы думаете, что в первую очередь счастливые молодожены увидели в своем уютном, семейном гнездышке, по которому так скучали? Никогда не догадаетесь! Полный, блять, погром! Бэндит, мать ее, Ли Уэй устроила супер-мега тусу в наше отсутствие и пригласила, похоже, весь город на свою вечеринку!

На полу в прихожей валялось в куче мусора и банок из-под пива невменяемое тело неопределенного пола, шторы в зале были сдернуты прямо с гардинами, а диван и пара кресел рядом с ним — перевернуты вверх тормашками; пол усеян чипсами, крекерами, баночками, бутылочками и еще хрен знает чем, а по всему дому так разило перегаром, что у меня заслезились глаза.

Я посмотрел на Джерарда и понял, что, скорее всего, в ближайшее время лишусь единственной, самой лучшей и верной подруги.

— Бэндит! — заорал Джи на весь дом и тот его услышал, проснулся и ползком направился к выходу.

Джи за пару секунд поднялся на второй этаж и ворвался в комнату дочери, а я за ним.

Бэндит, сохрани ее Бог, тихо и мирно посапывала в своей постельке с каким-то бугаем, который положил свою накаченную лапищу ей на талию и, уткнувшись в макушку девчонки, дремал с физиономией новорожденного котенка. Я даже не успел умилиться сим зрелищем, как Джерард подскочил к кровати дочери и содрал с грешников одеяло. Блять, лучше бы он этого не делал! Конечно, я не успел ничего рассмотреть, потому что бугай, проснувшись, быстро сориентировался и прикрыл девушку своими достоинствами. Джи от такого жеста чистой и, по моему мнению, неоспоримой симпатии рассвирепел еще сильнее. Он накинулся на испугавшегося до усрачки поджарого и волосатого (он что, там не бреет?) «котенка» и, выдернув из-под его головы подушку, начал лупить любовника своей дочери по лицу.

Где-то примерно через час-полтора нам с Бэндит удалось угомонить Джи, который вошел в режим «папа турбо-убийца» и, напоив трясущегося муженька коньяком, я выпроводил уже одевшегося бойфренда своей падчерицы, дав Джерарду с Бэндит поговорить наедине. Но отпускать Алекса, смуглого брюнета с темными, как ночь, глазами и ужасно обоняшными чертами лица, которые почему-то мне ужасно напоминали Джи, я так просто не собирался.

Вначале я хотел запрячь его уборкой, но услышав крики Бэн о том, что она уже взрослая и имеет право на личную жизнь, и ответ Джерарда, что, да, на личную жизнь, но не на разврат в его доме с хрен знает кем, подумал, что если Джи на глаза сегодня или в ближайший месяц, вновь попадется этот геркулес, беды не избежать. Он и так, кажется, сломал парню нос.

Запихав в него как можно больше ваты, чтобы остановить кровотечение, я устроил настоящий допрос с пристрастием: как зовут, сколько лет, образование, планы на жизнь, вес, рост, хобби, наличие медицинского страхования, ну, и самое главное — его отношения с Бэндит. Я же должен знать, в какие руки отдаю свою дочь!

Гора мускулов, словно нашкодивший щенок, тихо мямлил маленькому головастику, что они встречаются еще со школы и поступили в одно учебное заведение, и что он почти скопил деньги на квартиру для них с Бэндит, которая уже согласилась переехать к своему любовничку, которого так тщательно скрывала. На вопрос, почему отцы не знали об их отношениях, он ответил: «Бэндит не хотела расстраивать на тот момент одинокого отца, а когда у него появился муж, он совсем перестал обращать внимание на дочь». Блять! Мне сразу стало так стыдно. Бэн! Ну хоть лучшему другу-то она могла рассказать о «мистере Вселенной», хотяяя… я же тоже, как и Джи, витал в облаках, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Вечером, когда уборка нашего разгромленного гнездышка была окончена, я заглянул к Бэн в комнату, чтобы поговорить по душам и заодно извиниться за свое и Джерарда поведение, ведь он, скорее всего, успел обвинить ее по всем статьям, а ведь это был всего лишь крик о помощи, типа: «Посмотрите на меня! Я еще тут, хожу среди вас и дышу воздухом! Я просто хочу, чтобы вы меня заметили, папочка… папочки» и плак-плак. Я уже видел в своем воображении, как слезы текут по бледному одинокому и брошенному на произвол судьбы личику своей доченьки, когда эта доченька подарила мне такой смачный шлепок по заднице, что я подпрыгнул чуть ли не до потолка:

— Ну, как провели медовый месяц, милашка? — поигрывая бровями произнесла Бэн.

Тут же, вернувшись в реальность, я понял, что Бэн нихера не раскаивается в содеянном и она подтвердила мои мысли, рассказав все на чистоту, как я ее и попросил.

С Алексом она действительно встречалась со школы и описала мне его, как самого замечательного парня на планете. Конечно, это вранье: человека замечательнее Джерарда просто не существует. А то, что она вышла из поля зрения Джи, как оказалось, этой маленькой стервочке было только на руку, и она в полной мере наслаждалась свободой и потрахушечками с этим ее Лексиком. Я было хотел возмутиться, но когда она добавила, что узнала на днях о своей беременности, проглотил язык.

Поэтому Джи и не произнес ни слова после бойцовского шоу с подушками. Когда я оставил их наедине, Бэндит, похоже, «обрадовала» отца «благоприятной» новостью, которую молодая парочка решила таким безбашенным образом отпраздновать, и тот в полной прострации драил полы, как клининговый зомби. Слава Богу, ей хватило ума не употреблять алкоголь, как и Алексу, из солидарности.

Уже ночью, ложась в постель, мы смогли спокойно поговорить, и Джерард решил, что стать дедушкой к сорока трем годам — не самая страшная вещь на планете. Тогда я мысленно согласился с ним и подумал, что действительно самая страшная вещь на свете — не стать дедом в сорок три, а стать им в двадцать. Ну-у-у… в двадцать с небольшим хвостиком.

### Глава 7

Проносящийся свет, словно полоса на проезжей дороге, мелькал у меня перед глазами. Все плыло и разделялось на две части с мельтешившим освещением, которое непривычно раздражало глаза. Вдруг перед мои носом появилась светлая макушка. Лицо человека расплывалось, но я все равно всеми силами пытался сфокусироваться на незнакомце.

— Что происходит? — прохрипел мой полусонный голос.

— Все хорошо, дорогой, мы уже близко, только не волнуйся, — ответил кто-то в попыхах.

— Джерард? — еле распознал мужчину я.

— Да, дорогой, мы в больнице…

— Что произошло?

— Ты не помнишь? Только не волнуйся, хорошо?

— Что, блять, происходит?!

— У тебя отошли воды, малыш, но не волнуйся, врачи о тебе позаботятся.

— Что? Какие, нахрен, воды? Ты ебанулся?!

— Тише, тише, — прошептали мне в ответ, — тебе нельзя нервничать, мы почти приехали.

Я собрал все свои силы и, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, приподнялся с, как оказалось, медицинской каталки, которую везли пара санитаров и бежавший рядом Джерард по длинному белому больничному коридору. Мое тело было укрыто такой же белоснежной, как стены коридора, простыней, из-под которой торчал круглый большой бугор.

— Нихуя себе! — воскликнул я, когда содрал с себя простынь и увидел под ней свой оголенный, надутый до размера баскетбольного мяча, живот. — Какого, блять, хуя?!

— Успокойся, милый, — погладил меня по голове Джерард. — Ты справишься, все будет хорошо.

— Но… — только успел проскулить я, когда каталку с моей беременной тушкой завезли в родильную палату. Меня переместили на кушетку на спину и из-за ширмы слева от окна, за которым виднелась ясная ночь, вышла Бэндит в полной боевой готовности: белый халат, голубая медицинская маска и перчатки.

— Бэн?

— Не волнуйся, Фрэнки. Дыши и попытайся потужиться, хорошо, родной?

Она раздвинула мне ноги:

— Ну! Давай, малыш!

И… я начал тужиться. А что еще оставалось-то? Я кряхтел и немного поскуливал, стараясь держать себя в руках и не разрыдаться от страха. Я же мужик! Нужно быть мужественным и терпеливым!

Бэн закопошилась у меня между ног. Еще! Снова тужусь и кряхчу и так около десяти раз, каждый из которых Уэй отвешивала мне команды, как какому-то дрессированному бегемоту.

— Тужься!

Черт, я ничего не чувствую, что-то не так.

— Джерард!

— Да-да, Фрэнки, я тут, все хорошо, — как из-под земли вылез мой верный муженек.

— Пошла головка! — неожиданно объявила всем Бэн, и Уэй, не удержавшись взглянул мне промеж ног.

— О Боже… — только и успел выдохнуть Джи и потерял сознание, с грохотом упав на пол.

— У вас девочка! Поздравляю! — засияла Ли и приподняла, выставив на мое обозрение, пищащий комок с маленьким и укутанным в полотенце человеческим детенышем.

— Девочка, — устало улыбнулся я. — У нас девочка, Джерард, ты слышал? У нас девочка! Джерард? Джерард?! Эй, кто-нибудь звоните в 911! Джерард! Джерард, очнись! Джи-и-и-и!!!

— Да не сплю я! — был мне ответ где-то из недр подушки.

Я приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй. Полуспящая тушка моего муженька валялась у меня под боком в нашей кровати в спальне на втором этаже. Огляделся — все вроде на месте: стол, стул, ноут, супергеройская хуйня, ребенок… Ребенок! Я вскочил и начал ощупывать свой плоский живот. Где моя доченька?! У меня чуть не началась истерика, но голос Джи привел в себя:

— Что случилось, Фрэнк, тебе нехорошо? — озабоченно произнес он, приподнявшись на постели.

Фух! Это был сон. Всего лишь сон. Бляяять, а я уж подумал…

— Все нормально, милый, спи, — успокоил я своего озабоченного и вернулся в постель.

Приснится же такое!

 

#### Примечание к части

Не скучайте, еще про папочку Джи почитайте https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040412

>

### Глава 8

Через пару месяцев нас с Джерардом огорошили убийственной новостью: Бэндит и ее «котеночек» Лекс расписались. Причем втайне, никому не сказав ни слова. Бэн аргументировала это тем, что ей хватило и нашей свадьбы с Джерардом, ее слабая психика вторую такую не переживет. Джи, конечно, расстроился, но дочь прекрасно понимал, и посему сразу ее простил, а вот семейка Уэев еще долго будет перемалывать косточки бедным миссис и мистеру Сандерс (Бэн взяла фамилию Лекса). Особенно расстроился Майки. Еще бы, ведь он недавно приобрел какое-то вьетнамской пойло, а опробовать его не на ком.

А еще через несколько месяцев Бэндит с Алексом переехали в новую, собственную квартиру и пригласили нас на новоселье. Джи с Бэндит заперлись в спальне молодоженов, пока Лекс на кухне откармливал меня булочками собственного приготовления (Джи готовит лучше). Отец с дочерью показались нам примерно через час, оба зареванные, но с улыбками до ушей. Джи потом рассказал, что Бэндит призналась ему насколько она счастлива и благодарна Джерарду за все. От его рассказа я тоже всплакнул — настолько это было трогательно.

Так жизнь потихонечку становилась более умиротворенной и спокойной, но повседневные заботы не могли потушить в нас с Джерардом страстный огонь, пожар, который так доставал наших соседушек.

После переезда дочери мы могли позволить себе не сдерживаться в своих желаниях и обтерли своими голыми телами все поверхности в доме. Особенно я облюбовал кухонный стол, который навевал столько приятных воспоминаний.

Я целовал, лизал, сосал, кусал и теребил Джерарда во всех местах, в которых только можно. Бедняга не мог пошевелить ни одной из конечностей, после моих чрезмерно экспансивных срывов сладострастия.

Джи, конечно, тоже обожал потискать мое тело: покусывать ушко, мять бедра или вылизывать мою дырочку, особенно он любил мять и обсасывать яички, фетиш что ли у него такой. Но при всем при этом нам удавалось еще и играть: игра называлась «Кто сверху?». В большинстве случаев Джерарду редко удавалось захватить власть, ведь за победу в этой, на первый взгляд, примитивной игре между нами разгоралась настоящая война, что еще больше распаляло и возбуждало. Неизвестно, кого сегодня трахнут, как, так сказать, ляжет карта. Я подозреваю, что Джи часто поддается, с его силищами-то он мог давно скрутить меня, как кошка канарейку, и оттрахать до последнего вздоха, однако, в большинстве случаев, я почему-то оказывался наверху. Жалеет, видать, мою бедную попочку, размерчик-то у него побольше будет, но меня это как бы устраивает.

Вот про первый случай таких горячих, голодных, умопомрачительных игр я и хотел рассказать…

В один из прекрасных и наполненных любви дней к нам в дом постучал полицейский патруль и сообщил, что по данному адресу были слышны странные звуки, описываемые звонившим им гражданином, как «предсмертные завывания детеныша вороны, усиленные граммофоном в сотню тысяч раз». Я, завернутый в бежево-коричневый пододеяльник, похлопал глазками, почесал левую ступню правой и тут до меня вдруг дошло! Это он о Джерарде?! Блять… А что сразу я? Это не моя идея была! Он сам решил попробовать роль пассива. Я так и объяснил полицейскому, на что тот нахмурился и сообщил, что ему необходимо подтверждение моих слов от самого мистера Уэя. Ну оки, я и пропустил, хоть и предупредил перед этим, что увиденное может его шокировать, но, похоже, дядечке было пофиг, поэтому он смело поднялся на второй этаж. А тааам…

На ковролине под ногами валялись разорванные куски мятой одежды, наручники, плетка и латексные черные перчатки с шипами. Несколько полочек у шкафчика, стоявшего с правой стороны от кровати были переломаны, а стол у окна съехал аж до середины комнаты и стоял в центре, загромождая тем самым обзор на кровать. Подушки были разодраны и их содержимое застилало пол, словно тополиный пух, дверца прикроватной тумбочки валялась недалеко от комода, который тоже, так сказать, был не на своем месте и преградил проход своими габаритами. Коп продвинулся через этот бедлам к кровати и, мельком взглянув на распластавшееся тело на ней, схватился за табельное оружие.

Джерард лежал на животе полностью обнаженным, попой кверху, и сладко посапывал. На его спине виднелись засосы, следы от укусов, красные пятна, а вся задница была исполосована ногтями и уже проявляющимися синяками от моих лап. Надо было его хоть прикрыть что ли? Бедный Джерардушка. Я практически почувствовал себя извращенцем-насильником, но Уэй вдруг что-то простонал, причмокнул губками и произнес «Фрэээнки… иди сюда, малыш, папочка соскучился», но полицейский этого не расслышал и в одно мгновенье скрутил мне руки за спину, начал зачитывать права. Джи тут же проснулся и, увидев картину в нашей спальне, принялся отбивать меня от шокированного копа.

История закончилась вызовом подкрепления, полицейским участком и громким ржачем на все отделения некомпетентных, красномордых от смеха, блюстителей закона. После этого случая мы с Джерардом решили больше не практиковать садо-мазо.

### Глава 9

Настал день родов.

На улице стояла теплая погода и чуть пасмурное утро. Солнце заслоняли проплывающие облака, которые устроили небольшой дискач, постоянно пряча и вновь пропуская свет.

Джерард ужасно волновался, наверное, больше, чем сама Бэн, и поглощал литрами кофе, утверждая, что он его якобы успокаивает.

Мы, трое бледных мужчин в холодном поту, расположились в коридоре родильного отделения, укутанные в белые халатики, и с нервно дергающимися ногами ожидали появления на свет чудной маленькой крохи. УЗИ показало, что это девочка.

Док не разрешил присутствовать на самих родах, что ужасно огорчило, ведь я так хотел записать видео, как появляется на свет моя внученька, а когда малышка подросла бы — показать ей его. Я вот до сих пор не могу простить родителей за то, что те не засняли мое появление на свет! Да как так вообще можно?! Остальные дни рождения они запечатлели, а первый — самый главный — нет! Но просто так я сдаваться, конечно же, был не намерен, иначе я не Фрэнки Уэй!

Пока Джерард с Алексом нервно стучали зубами и делились друг с другом мелочью для автомата с кофеиновым наркотиком, слушая крики Бэндит, что доносились из родильной палаты, я не собирался сидеть на жопе и пропускать самое интересное, как эти два олуха.

В последнее время отношения между Джи и Алексом наладились, чему я был очень рад. Бэндит, похоже, что-то сделала — психолог, мать ее — так что со спокойной душой оставив их наедине, я тихонечко исчез из поля зрения.

Выйдя в «туалет», я в одно мгновение пересек лестничный пролёт, чтобы оказаться этажом выше и, правильно рассчитав расположение палаты Бэндит, незаметно пробрался в закрытый кабинет УЗИ (через окно в коридоре), который находился как раз над местом назначения.

Привязав ноги какой-то простынкой, что нашел в одном из шкафов, к батарее, я повис вверх тормашками прямо перед окном родильной палаты. Достал телефон и включил запись, чтобы заснять то, что творилось за стеклом. Но акушерки, как назло, загородили мне весь обзор, маяча перед объективом камеры своими жирными жопами. Я выругался, сплюнул и стал раскачиваться на простыне, как на лиане, чтобы зацепить хоть какой-то уголок происходящего между ногами Бэн.

Девушка была вся красная, потная, она кричала и била кулаками по кушетке, которая располагалась по центру правой стены в просторной светлой комнате, когда медсестры — около пяти медсестёр — крутились вокруг нее, поддерживая и подгоняя, как тренеры бодибилдера. Жесткие тетки.

«Пиздец», — подумал я. Как хорошо, что у меня нет вагины, и если мне захочется ребеночка, то не придется так мучиться, разве что во сне. Думаю, Бэндит сделает одолжение своему лучшему другу. Хотя, глядя на ее потуги, я не уверен, что она захочет повторить такое еще раз.

И тут произошла самая настоящая жопа! Бэн увидела меня в окне. Ее глаза расширились, и она так заорала, что я удивился, как стекла в палате не полопались от ее крика. Акушерки оглянулись, заметили меня, что-то закричали, двое куда-то побежали, оставив открытой нараспашку дверь палаты, в проеме которой я увидел стоящего бледного Джерарда со взъерошенными светлыми волосами, отчего они напоминали птичье гнездо из лошадиного сена. На его лице отразились замешательство, недоумение, задумчивость, а потом он увидел меня и превратился в копию своей дочери, только без воя Сирены. Его губы выдали: «Фрэнк?», и тут из-за спины Джи, на «радость» акушеркам, выпорхнул еще и трясущийся Алекс. Он толкнул Джерарда в палату и, не заметив меня, подбежал к своей женушке, взял ее за руку, когда та, придя в себя от моей безумной (да, я это осознаю, уже прогресс) выходки, пыталась родить. Родить, в конце-то концов, мою гребаную, мать ее, внучку!

Акушерки что-то орали, пытаясь выгнать мужчин, но те их уже не слушали и вцепились в Бэн клещами по обе стороны, а я… Что я? Я это все снимал конечно же. Снимал, пока меня кто-то не схватил за ноги из кабинета УЗИ, пытался тем самым затащить наверх. Сопротивляясь, я выскользнул из своего кроссовка вместе со «страховочным тросом» и, чуть не выронив телефон, вцепился в подоконник родильной палаты.

Джи, увидев каскадерские выкрутасы, ринулся к окну, открыл его и втащил меня вовнутрь. И да! Вместо того, чтобы броситься в объятия своего мужа, который практически спас мою жизнь, я бросился к ногам Бэндит, тыкая телефоном в ее промежность. Похоже той было пофиг, поэтому я воспользовался ситуацией на всю катушку и заснял-таки рождение своей внученьки!

То что произошло позже можно даже и не описывать, так как в ответ на мои, как оказалось, незаконные действия, работники больницы вызвали полицию, и Джерарду пришлось вытаскивать горе-муженька из обезьянника, заплатив выкуп и наградив мою бедную головушку миллионом подзатыльников.

Все равно, это стоило того.

### Глава 10

В преддверии юбилея мужа (сорок пять баба — ягодка опять), я решил устроить сюрприз.

Мой новый друг помогал с подготовкой, когда Джерард ворвался в комнату и набросился на ни в чем неповинного парня. У меня был шок. Такого бешеного и совершенно неуправляемого Уэя мне еще не приходилось видеть, даже когда он в свое время «разбирался» с Алексом. Красное лицо, всклоченные волосы, одышка — он выглядел прямо как после секса.

Эти два петушары вцепились друг в друга и, кудахча словно куропатки, принялись выдирать друг другу волосы и щипать за соски (и куда подевались ранее мной замеченные боевые способности Джи?) Франсуа, понятное дело, защищался, а вот в честь чего на него напал Уэй, я недоумевал. При попытке вмешаться в пидорские — по-другому это не назовешь — разборки, я получил локтем в глаз хрен знает от кого из этой кучи малы, уже и не разберешь.

Я не знал, что делать: то ли разнимать их, что было практически невозможно, так как по сравнению с ними я выглядел, словно девочка-подросток (а вы видели девочек-подростков тореадоров? вот так вот), то ли заснять все на камеру для ютуба и словить море хайпа (я даже придумал название к видео: «бой озверевших быков под кудахтанье голубых петухов»). Но, решив все же выбрать первый вариант, получил еще и в дыхалку. Окееей, пойдем другим путём…

Стянул покрывало с кровати, расправил, накинул на двух дерущихся мужчин, закрепил результат пинком кому-то под зад — блюдо готово, можно доставать из печи? Это я в одной передаче по Дискавери высмотрел: если клетку попугайчика прикрыть темной тканью, он подумает, что на дворе наступила ночь и уснет. Вот на это я и надеялся, совершая этот стратегически-гениальный ход. Мужики, почему-то, не заснули, но эффект мои действия все же возымели: они прекратили махач и запыхавшиеся, красные, с надутыми от злости рожами, разбрелись по углам «ринга»: Джи на кухню за коньяком, а Франсуа — в уборную, поправлять макияж.

Так что же все-таки произошло? Давайте разберемся по порядку…

Так как у нас с Джерардом не было мальчишника, я решил организовать его на юбилей любимого. Два в одном — и днюха, и стриптиз! Естественно, плавные телодвижения — не для меня. Мне только брейк данс под силу, а по сексуальному попа-кручению — это к Джерарду. Поэтому я и решил нанять профессионала. И, о чудо, встретил в кафе недалеко от учебы своего давнего знакомого — французского пирата! Прикиньте, как мир тесен! Франсуа — один из бандюг, что чуть не довели меня до сердечного приступа на том чертовом катере в мой собственный медовый месяц — был проездом в Нью-Джерси, а в ближайшем будущем планировал перебраться в Нью-Йорк, став супер-пупер-мега знаменитым стриптизером. Я был за него очень рад. Это ведь лучше, чем грабить невинных гомосексуалов. В общем, его мне и пришло в голову позвать на день рождения Джи, а точнее заказать.

Парень продемонстрировал отличную гибкость и потрясающие навыки владения своим загорелым, накаченным и совершенно гладковыбритым телом, когда я привез его к нам домой, пока муж был на работе. У него даже на шпагат получалось садиться, прикиньте! Короче, Франсуа прошел «кастинг», и мы договорились о месте и времени. Но потом, оказалось, что нужно было подбирать костюм и нижнее белье, так что нам пришлось встретиться еще пару раз.

Так получилось, что именно в тот день, когда мы с Франсуа спорили о том, какие стринги он наденет (парень хотел красные, «Этот цвет возбуждает», — говорил француз, а я яростно мотал головой: «Только не красные, только не красные!», так как всплывающие воспоминания не могли возбудить ни меня, ни моего мужика уж точно), Джерард ворвался в спальню, хотя должен был быть на работе в это время, и набросился на свой «подарок», повергнув меня в шок.

Пока я убирался в комнате, давая время парням прийти в себя, чтобы потом, наконец, выяснить, что же произошло, эти тайные, мать их, заговорщики заперлись на кухне! Я, естественно, пытался подслушать их разговор, но, видимо, слишком громко дышал, за что получил еще и по носу дверью. Удачный, сука, день. Сами красавцы даже и не пострадали после своих куриных махалок!

Они вышли с кухни смеющиеся и похлопывающие друг друга по спине, а мне было настолько обидно, что я прямо там чуть не разревелся.

— Фрэнки, малыш, все в порядке? — вдруг забеспокоился Джерард, хотя минут десять назад чуть не испепелил меня пронзающим злостным взглядом. Что, блять, происходит?! Я в параллельной вселенной, или все просто напросто слетели с катушек?!

Как выяснилось, Джи застукал нас еще неделю назад, когда Франсуа проходил «кастинг» и начал за нами следить. Мой муж выяснил, где парень живет, как его зовут и откуда тот приехал, а, узнав, сложил четырежды семь и пришел к выводу, что в наш медовый месяц у меня был роман с пиратом (я ведь не только рассказал ему, но и описал всех бандюганов от макушки до пят), и он продолжается до сих пор.

Я даже открыл рот, когда Джерард рассказывал о расследовании, которое он провел. Шерлок, блять, Холмс! А если бы я решил на его день рождения выпрыгнуть из торта голышом, как раньше и планировал, он что, в психушку бы меня устроил?!

Мой друг объяснил Джерарду всю ситуацию и успокоил взбесившегося муженька. Какие доводы он приводил, чтобы Джи ему поверил, я тогда не знал, но это сработало. Позже, смотря на фотки с юбилея Джи, я не мог понять, что сияет ярче: моя улыбка до ушей или фингал красующийся под глазом. Уэй, конечно, извинился и даже пытался подбить меня на то, чтобы я и ему такой же сделал, типа око за око, но я тактично отказался, пнув того под зад.

Франсуа покинул наш дом с подаренной нам на свадьбу бутылкой дорогущего вина (хренов манипулятор), а мне пришлось научиться самому исполнять стриптиз-номер, так как Уэй был категорически против левых голых мужчин в нашем доме. Зато после разговора с этим скользким французишкой, Джи сиял, словно новогодняя звездочка, уверяя, что он всеее знает. Что знает?! Блять, да что с этими людьми не так?!

На следующий день мне позвонил Франсуа и сказал, что я должен сделать тату с именем мужа. Ну, понятно теперь. Мне было страшно и больно, но я все же набил на руку красное сердечко. А потом мне так понравилось, что я решил сделать еще парочку и еще и… кажется, теперь кое у кого фетиш на татушки.

Стриптиз Джерарду я все-таки устроил, только немного позже и под песню Робби Уильямса, как и планировал с самого начала. После у нас было бурное примирение с зубами, ногтями, языками и латексными перчатками.

Через пару часов после этого дверной звонок любовного гнездышка потревожила полиция, которую вызвали точно по адресу на непонятный шум. Я пропустил двух мужчин в дом, чтобы те могли убедиться в порядочности его жильцов. Копы поднялись на второй этаж, приоткрыли дверь в спальню, а тааам…

### ЭПИЛОГ

Не успел я оглянуться, как моей внученьке, которую назвали странным именем — Джиллиан, исполнилось два годика. Иногда папочка с мамочкой оставляли ее у нас, и я, радуясь от всей души, играл с малюткой в ее любимые игрушки. Бэндит притаскивала целый чемодан разных крутых погремушек, фигурок, кубиков и альбомов с цветными карандашами. Особенно хорошо у маленькой Джи получалось рисовать. Рисовать нас с Джерардом. Два шарика с кругляшками-глазами и лохматыми голубыми-маляками волосами. Видимо, родители упоминали при ней наши имена и слово «голубой» в одном предложении, вот у девочки и появились ассоциации.

Хах, помню, когда ей исполнилось семь месяцев, меня в первый раз удостоили чести побыть ее нянькой на какое-то время, пока родители малышки отмечали годовщину их знакомства. Джерард тогда еще был на работе, и я остался наедине с семимесячным ребенком. Она уже могла стоять на ножках, держась за спинку манежа и наяривала круги, как сумасшедший мышонок в просторной клетке. Мне пришлось отлучиться всего на пару минут, чтобы подогреть детскую смесь, но зато когда я вернулся, передо мной красовалась самая настоящая картина того самого Пикассо, хоть сейчас срисовывай. За это небольшое, на первый взгляд, время малышка успела переворотить свою кроватку вверх дном и измазать ее и себя в шоколаде, непонятно откуда взявшемся. Но вот когда я понял, что коричневые пятна, которыми была размалевана моя внученька и которыми была замарана вся кровать с пеленками, простынкой и подушками, на самом деле не шоколад, а самые настоящие какашки — мне поплохело. Крошка умудрилась стянуть памперс и поиграть с содержимым, доведя этим самым дедушку Фрэнка до предынфарктного состояния.

До прихода Джерарда мне удалось все убрать и оставить этот несчастный случай только между нами с Джилл, но когда она вырастет, я обязательно ей все расскажу и покажу фотки с доказательствами, пусть ей будет стыдно за то, через что она заставила пройти деда.

Но не всегда все было так плохо, конечно же. Пока дедуля Джи готовил детские пюрешки, я с Лианой отрывался по полной... Как-то раз после таких детских посиделок Бэн нашла среди игрушек своей дочери наши анальные шарики. Как они там оказались, никто не понял, но с тех пор доступ в спальню дедушек малышке закрыт.

***

С каждым днем я чувствовал себя все счастливее, ведь у меня была настоящая полноценная семья! Отец ушел от нас с мамой давно, и она не очень любила большие сборища народа, поэтому родственники редко нас навещали, а мне очень не хватало того, что могла подарить только большая и дружная орава из многочисленных сородичей. Орава, которую я сейчас имею.

Дни рождения, рождество, новый год, день благодарения и все-все остальные — теперь мои любимые праздники, в нашем с Джи доме собирается куча народу, куча, которая порой выжимает из меня все соки, но при этом обязательно оставляет ощущение настоящего, ни с чем не сравнимого счастья, которого мне так не хватало в пустом родительском доме. Правда, Майки, прежде чем переступить порог, теперь проходит тщательный фейсконтроль в моем лице. Но однажды ему все-таки удалось пронести пойло на мой день рождения. Я так и не смог вспомнить, как его провел. Только на жопе стало на одну татушку больше.

Как-то на новый год к нам даже приезжала бывшая женушка Джи — Линдси. Она долго угорала над моим мужем по поводу нашего брака и заявила, что всегда чувствовала женское начало в Джерарде, ведь тот не мог даже гвоздик в стену забить, зато на кухне был словно рыба в воде. Запеканка из кабачков в сливочном сыре, которую я тогда держал в руках, оказалась на ее голове. Бэн дулась на меня за это целых две недели, ведь я унизил ее маму, а вот сама Линдси Баллато только отшутилась и добавила что-то о ревнивых малолетках. Больше ее ноги в нашем доме не было, а Джи еще долго посмеивался над моим таким, по его мнению, детским поступком.

Да-а-а… Вот, пожалуй, и все. Даже не верится, что прошло так много времени. За эти годы успело произойти столько всего: оправданные ссоры, сумасшедшая ревность, безумный риск, неимоверная страсть, дикая привязанность, шокирующие известия, появление на свет фантастически милого и запредельно чудного малыша, странные сновидения, множество сумасшедших ситуаций, в которые мог попасть только я — Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй, и море, море секса с самым прекраснейшим мужчиной на Земле.

Хотел бы я изменить что-то в своей жизни? Что-то исправить? Нет, блять! Определенно нет! Путь, по которому мне пришлось пройти, чтобы обрести надежду, любовь, счастье, смысл в этой ебаной жизни, был самым захватывающим, потрясающим и интересным приключением, что пришлось мне испытать, и я не собираюсь променивать этот дар на что-либо другое.

Ибо я, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй, — самый счастливый и любимый человек на свете, самый верный и любящий муж, самый красивый и озорной дед, самый неутомимый и иногда ужасно надоедливый любовник, и только я, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй, самая большая заноза в вашей заднице. Заноза, потому что стоит только от нее избавиться, ощущения еще очень долго не дадут вам спокойно сидеть. Вы запомните этот опыт навсегда. А я навсегда запомню вас, озабоченных покемончиков. И желаю каждому гребаному задроту, зубриле, киноману, меломану, книгофилу или ебучему фанфикофилу встретить своего Джерарда Артура Уэя и стать для него вот таким вот чуть-чуть одержимым и сумасшедшим, но обязательно самым любящим и настоящим Фрэнком Энтони Томасом, мать его, Айеро-младшим.

Ведь, на самом деле, Фрэрард живет в каждом из нас.

Верно, мои маленькие сучки?


End file.
